


i'll never fall out of love with you

by txtspice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Delusions, Explicit Sexual References, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan has Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, References to Suicide, Self-Harm, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/pseuds/txtspice
Summary: and there he was. in the group of pompous men was his adonis. his lover. his life.bright and clear almond shaped eyes. silky and strong brown hair, yes he knows it’s strong, he’s gripped it before, tugging as he was fucked silly.mark lee.his prince. he’s waited so patiently for this moment. and now they can finally be together, everyday.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	i'll never fall out of love with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from nobody else by summer walker
> 
> this fic was inspired by the movie obsession(09’). 
> 
> also i have disclaimer on my profile, so please give that a read before leaving me hate :(
> 
> and pls read all the tags! 
> 
> enjoy!

he feels so giddy. the anticipation coursing through him has his leg bouncing up and down in an unnerved repetition. his fidgeting being the source of his vibrating desk as his knee continuously collided with its underside.

at this point it’ll probably leave a bruise. but he doesn’t care. he can’t care. there are more pressing matters to worry about.

_tap tap tap _

he looks over to the source of the sound. it being his bambi eyed coworker doyoung, whose upper half is peaking over the divider in front of him, his long finger wavering against the part of the divider that was just behind his desktop.

“could you stop shaking, it’s moving my desk.”

he ask, kind smile hiding his annoyance, poorly at that. 

haechan could really give less of a fuck. does silly doyoung even know what’s happening today, the events that are soon to take place. if he knew he would understand why haechan was shaking. he’d have peeped his bossy head over the divider to  congratulate  him.

fixing on his signature saccharine grin, haechan responded, “im so sorry to be a bother doyoung-ssi, it won’t happen again.”

clearing his throat in obvious discomfort, doyoung quietly sat back down. “it’s ok haechan-ssi, you’ll adjust around here soon,” fixing his tie he continued on, “hows your first few days been?”

aw yes. haechan was currently working as a temp at an emerging media consulting firm. after at least a month of waiting for an opportunity, he finally was able to find his way in by applying.

  
and of course he got the job, his record was spotless.

“they’ve been amazing everyone is so welcoming, and compared to where ive worked before the overall environment is very conventional, as well as enterprising.”

“that’s great haechan-ssi, honestly ive noticed how hard you’ve been working, word in the break room is that the lead managers are looking to turn some temps into permanents.”

“ah really?” he asked in faux shock, “do you think i have a chance against the ones who’ve been here a little longer?”

  
“well-“ doyoung didn’t get to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a red in the face jungwoo, a fellow temp who’s been working here for at least two weeks.

“guys, the heads are back from the overseas business trip, their on their way up right now!”

everyone in the office quickly began to tidy up their spaces with fever, the few people who loitered near the water coolers gossiping rushed back to their seats. the atmosphere was one of anxiety.

then it was silent as the elevator dinged, the silver doors parting slowly just as everyone stood up in preparation to bow.

and out they walked. all tall, handsome, and established.

they ascended condescendingly down the rows of desk to their designated offices, heads bowing lightly in acknowledgment and reciprocation.

and there he was. in the group of pompous men was his adonis. his lover. his life.

bright and clear almond shaped eyes. silky and strong brown hair, yes he knows it’s strong, he’s gripped it before, tugging as he was fucked silly.

mark lee.

his prince. he’s waited so patiently for this moment. and now they can finally be together, everyday.

as mark gets closer and closer to him he can feel himself on the verge of screaming. his visible excitement transgressing what was socially acceptable in a work place.

gosh will he be excited to see me, he must’ve missed me so much, ive missed him too

mark keeps getting closer, closer until he comes full stop right in front of him.

_is he gonna hug me? kiss me? get on his knees and exclaim glory to me, his god?_

haechan fixes his face with a real smile this time. a smile so real his nose scrunches up and you can see the little wrinkles hanging off the corner of his pretty eyes.

a smile only mark can see.

“hello.” he greets the other with a fourty-five degree bend, cheeks flushed as he held his hands behind his back.

anybody else could see the look of disbelief on marks face, his neatly groomed eyes brows raising in unconcealed shock, before he cooled his expression to one of clear annoyance.

_he’s so happy to see me_ ,  haechan thought as he gave the other his full on attention.

“follow me.” mark says gruffly, his hand reaching out to clasps haechans in a tight hold.

everyone around the office throws around shared confused glances. what does a big shot like mark lee want to converse with some temp about, and why is he behaving so hastily.

ignoring the stares and cutting his welcome back short, mark tugs him towards his office without stopping.

“m-mark,” haechan says in between his giggles, “ i can’t keep up slow down!”

and he’s not gonna lie, it feels good to be treated so roughly like this, mark knows he likes it that way.

_ he’s gonna take you back to his office and fuck you. stuff his tie and your mouth to keep you quiet, because your always too loud. hold you up front forward against the glass windows of his office for all of seoul to see. _

_ because you’re so special haechan, a gift others can look at but can not touch. _

“did you miss me that much?” he asked, just as marks office door was swung open and he pushed inside.

slamming the door shut and locking it, mark turns around abruptly and grabs haechan by the front of his suit jacket,

“what the fuck are you doing here?” he spoke in an undertone, his choice of words upsetting haechan a little bit, but not hindering his affection in any way.

“i work here now, i quit my other job and got one here so we can see each other everyday!”

raking his eyes over the body of the younger, mark took hold of his name tag and looked over it carefully

“lee haechan? seriously donghyuck, did you really go as far to fake your identity? what the fuck is wrong with you?” he whisper shouted incredulously.

“your what’s wrong with me mark! i love you!” he shouted close to tears

“you’re being too loud,” mark hissed as he clamped his hands over donghyucks mouth, “look, i don’t know what you want from me, it was one night donghyuck, let it go.” he shoved his hands that were clasped over the boys mouth for emphasis. the force of his shove sending donghyuck back, causing his back to collide with the front of marks desk.

donghyuck let out an aroused whimper as a result. he could feel his penis swelling in the confines of his tailored pants.

noticing the tent of arousal mark jumped back in disgust.

“but it wasn’t one night for me mark,” he said taking off his suit jacket, “you touched my soul that day mark, and you can’t see it but,” he trailed his hands slowly up and down the chest of buttoned shirt, catching his nail lightly on his now hardened nipples, “the red string of fate revealed its self to me that night, we’re destined mark, so stop being so difficult.”

“look, you know this already, we can’t be together im married. stop stalking me ok. stop changing your number just to send me these text, calls, and leave me sick fucking voice mails.”

he had to mention the m word didn’t he. like he hasn’t been throwing that in donghyucks face sense they met. he even fingered him with his wedding band still on his finger.

would take his husband out for dates while donghyuck watched from afar. sometimes inside the location itself if he were feeling especially frivolous that day.

seeing him kiss him. love on him. buy him pretty things. it all made donghyuck angry. so angry sometimes he wanted to hurt someone.

impulsively he grabbed the picture of marks husband that he knew the other kept on his desk. of course he’d known, he’d been in this office several times since marks been away. sometimes he’d stay after hours just so he could masturbate in the mans chair.

other times he’d imagine mark were there with him and they’d play music and dance dreamingly around together.

holding onto the picture with scorn donghyuck traced the face of the man staring back at him in the photograph, what does he have that he doesn’t?

“ha, he’s pretty, not prettier than me though,” donghyuck said, his voice almost dull, the previous shrill having dissipated, “heard you guys were planning to adopt a baby, expand the family,” he forced a laugh, “ wonder if he’ll still wanna do that if he finds out his dutiful husband came all inside of me.”

the cold look on marks face excited him even more. he could see the veins straining against the others neck as anger made itself present within the other.

“you need to leave, im fucking done playing this game with you.” mark seethed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“but im not done with you mark!” donghyuck screamed as he slammed the glass frame against the desk shattering it into to pieces. “it’s not fair,” he started with a desolate pout, picking up a piece of the glass and tracing a dainty tanned finger against its ridges, “i send you sweet messages, you call them disgusting, i send you flowers, you throw them out, i send you videos of me touching myself and you don’t even look at them!”

“donghyuck fuck, you’re being too loud.” mark rebutted in haste, still standing away from the deranged boy sat on his desk.

the distance made donghyuck feel sad,

unwanted.

so he did what any sane person would do and took the shattered piece of glass to his unmarked neck.

mark couldn’t resist him now.

“donghyuck stop!” he hissed as he rushed forward to the other with intent to retrieve the improvised weapon, but as he got closer donghyuck just pushed the fragment deeper into his skin.

the commotion from within the room didn’t go unnoticed as heavy knocks came crashing upon the locked door, “is everything ok in their sir?” asked the booming voice beyond the door, one mark identified as one of the security guards.

“e-everything is—fuck,” he sighed, “just fine!”

“well ok, i’ll be standing idle so please shout if you need anything!”

turning his attention back to the grinning assailant, mark figured he had to come to a solution quick.

“look i don’t know what you want from me ok, i made my intentions clear that night, just tell me what can i do?!” he said exasperated. his usual bright eyes drawn in hidden panic as he stood back straight with his hands at his side.

“tell me you love me.” donghyuck replied quickly.

“what?”

“tell. me. you. love. me.” he reiterated, squeezing the glass so hard he began to bleed. but whatever, wounds heal right?

he squeezed even harder with every second mark wasted, his actions serving as a motivator.

“i-i love you.” mark finally sputtered out, eyes downcast as he hung his head, previously flat hands now balled up in angry fist.

but if he lifted his head, even for a split second he would see,

he would see the absolute genuine delight on donghyucks face. his brown eyes hushed with unshed tears,

“see i knew it, you love me like i love you, we’re made for each other!” he babbled out, hands now out in front him as they went up and down in a pleading and expressive motion.

mark took the sign of vulnerability as a chance to move closer and closer, as donghyuck continued rambling on about _fate_ and _destiny_.

once he was close enough he grabbed donghyuck by both wrists, stunning the boy if the hitch of his breath was anything to go by.

ignoring the blood that now leaked onto his own formerly clean hand, slowly he pushed himself onto the other, first they met chest by chest, and soon mouth by mouth, as mark leaned in for a kiss.

soft lips moving against his, both in complete harmony, even when mark slipped a sliver of his tongue inside the others warm and wet mouth. donghyuck couldn’t contain his moan of delight as he let mark have him.

if only donghyuck hadn’t been so enraptured, 

maybe then he’d have noticed mark reaching for the glass in his hand before it was too late.

maybe then he’d have been prepared for mark to use all his strength to flip him around onto his stomach against the desk and gather his hands resiliently behind his back. 

maybe then he’d have jumped to his death out of the ten story window before mark could call for security.

ended his own story with the blanket bliss of honeymoon affects.

but his mark was so cunning so smart.

so when he was pushed to floor by the police and cuffed with his hands behind his back, he didn’t care about being read his rights all he could shout was,

“i love you!” over and over and over again.

even when marks husband stood with mark in horror and fright, after having rushed to the office from hearing the terrifying news, as he watched donghyuck be arrested.

  
even when he was being dragged out of the building, a smile adorned his face as he exclaimed to the brown haired man, 

_i love you_

_i love you_

_i love you!_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please don’t be afraid to leave constructive criticism and let me know if i should tag something! <3


End file.
